The Wolf
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark is a normal person but something big happens... MarkxRoman M/M slash
1. Chapter 1

**Mark is a normal person but something big happens...what will happen **

* * *

Mark P.O.V

Roman and I walked around; enjoying the view of the streets. It was really late and there was a full moon up there. It was dark but some street lights were on, so we can still see. We walked until we heard some dogs bark.

"OH…" yelled Roman as he hugged me.

I laughed and looked down at him.

"There just dogs Roman" I said

"I know…but I'm still a little shaken up by the scary story Dean told us" said Roman

"Oh Roman" I said

Roman looked up at me.

"There is no such thing as werewolves" I said "You know that"

"I know…but he did tell scary stories" said Roman

"He is just trying to scare you" I said

Roman nodded and we kept walking. I then smiled.

"Watch out behind you!" I yelled

Roman jumped and yelled as he turned around and fell down. I laughed and stared down at him. Roman just grunts and gets up angry.

"OH…I hate you" he whispered

"No you don't" I said "I did got you good"

"You suck" said Roman "How dare you scare me"

"Sorry…" I said

"Ohh…you are not forgiven" he said as he turned around.

I smiled and walked up to him. I then kissed the back of his neck and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

Roman smiled and turned around to face me. "Ohh…okay"

I smiled and kissed him gently. I then went to his neck.

"Mark…not now…we are in the middle of the street" said Roman

"Oh…right" I said as I leaned back and we started walking again.

Roman looked down and sighed.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah…I'm fine…but…I'm still scared" said Roman

"Don't be afraid" I said "Be terrified"

"Oh thanks Mark" said Roman

I laughed and held him tight.

"Don't be afraid…" I said "You're safe in my arms"

Roman smiled "That's better"

I kissed him and we both left walking again. We then heard noises in the trees.

"What was that?" asked Roman

"I don't know" I said "Come on…let's hurry home"

I held Roman's hand and we left walking in a fast paste. I looked back and checked if anyone was following us.

There were more noises and we stopped. It looks like we are surrounded. I held Roman close to me.

Something then jumped out the trees. We stopped and stared at what we saw. I can't believe it"


	2. Chapter 2

Mark P.O.V

We stood there staring at the beast. It was a big wolf. Roman hid behind me and then three more wolves came out.

I looked around for something to hit them with. They haven't moved yet. I looked back at Roman. He was looking at me with worry.

I then got a stick and held it up. The wolves growled and got closer. I held Roman behind me as I held the stick tight.

One wolf jumped towards Roman. I pushed him down and I hit the wolf with the stick. The other charged and I hit again. The wolf was thrown and hit the other one. I picked up Roman.

"RUN!" I yelled

Roman ran as I ran behind him. The wolves got angry and started running after us. I stopped and placed some boxes; I then ran again. The wolves growl and jumped over it.

"Great…" I said

The wolves growled and jumped and got my legs. I yelled and fell down and the wolf started biting. I got the stick and placed it on the month so it won't close down.

Roman came up and hits the wolf on the head. The wolf whimpers and I got up and ran again with Roman.

One wolf jumped and tackled down Roman. The wolf started scratching. Roman yelled and tried to throw it off.

I ran to the wolf and kick it off. Roman gets up slowly.

"Come on" I yelled as we ran again. Two wolves jumped and bit my leg. I yelled and fell down. The wolf started biting me down again. It got my arm and cut my arm.

Roman ran towards me but was tackled down by one wolf. We both struggled to get free; but the wolves are really hard to throw off.

I grabbed one of the ears and pulled. The wolf whines and get off quickly. I got up and ran towards Roman and tackled the wolf down. Roman leg and arm were bleeding. I kicked the wolf.

I ran up to Roman but was tackled down again.

"MARK!" yelled Roman

I was held down and was being bite down and scratched. Roman went up but was again tackled down. I reached out my hand towards him.

"Ro….Roman" I groaned

Then there was a honk. The wolves got up and started running away. Roman looked up and saw bright lights in front of him.

I stared at the sky. I couldn't breathe; nor see. I then slowly closed my eyes.

…..

Roman got up slowly; his face covered in blood. Dean and Seth came out running out of the car. Dean and Seth ran up to Roman.

"Hey…you okay?" asked Seth

"I…I…think so" Roman groaned

Roman got up and limped to Mark. Dean helped Roman to Mark. Roman then kneeled down next to Mark.

"Mark…" Roman whispered

Seth got up and called the ambulance.

"What happen…?" asked Dean

"We were attacked" said Roman "The wolves attacked us"

Dean stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know…it sounds strange" said Roman "But the wolves were huge…there was four of them…we tried to run away but the caught us"

Dean looked around "Well…now there are gone"

Roman looked at Mark and held his head to his chest.

"For right now…we have to get Mark to the hospital"

Roman nodded and rocked Mark back and forth. The ambulance arrived and they ran up to Mark. The medics pulled back Roman and got working on Mark.

Roman was then led to the ambulance to clean his wounds. Roman groaned as they tried to heal the cuts.

The medics strap up and Mark and lifted him to the ambulance. Roman got up along and sat next to Mark.

Dean went up to Roman "We will meet you there"

Roman nodded and the ambulance started driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark P.O.V

I groaned as I tried to move side to side. I closed my eyes shut and then opened them again. I was wrapped around my arm and legs. I was also wrapped around my head. I can't feel anything right now.

I looked down the band ages; there was still a little blood coming out. I then felt a hand on mine. I looked to the side.

Roman was on sleeping on the side of the bed holding my hand. I groaned as I tried to move again.

My cuts are still hurting me. I feel some cuts on my chest; which is also wrapped with band-aid. I could feel some cuts on my neck. The wolves really did bit me and scratched me all around.

I then looked at Roman. His arm was wrapped as well. He wasn't cut as bad as I am. Roman gasps and gets up slowly. Roman then stretched; and yawned. I watched him as I tried to smile.

"Mark" he whispered

"Rom…" I groaned as my throat started to hurt. The wolf did bite me hard on the throat. Roman frowned and kissed my temple.

"You can't speak for while" said Roman "Your throat was slashed by the wolves…the doctors said you need to heal and then you can talk"

I looked down. Roman sighed and held my hand.

"Don't worry…" said Roman "Everything well be fine"

"Than….k" Roman placed a finger over my mouth.

"Don't talk" said Roman "You will be heal faster"

I just sighed and held his hand. Roman smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Well great, I can't talk for a while.

"Are….you…." I groaned as I tried to talk.

"Mark…I'm fine" said Roman "Please…don't talk"

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Well…I have so much to say. Like how did we get here? And who brought us here?

I then looked at Roman. I did little hand gesture; hoping Roman will understand

"Dean and Seth came to help us" said Roman "They placed you on a stretcher and brought you here"

I nodded and looked at the wounds and then at him.

"You were scratched really badly" said Roman "The wounds are so deep. You lost a lot of blood"

I looked at my cuts and then at him. Roman just shook his head.

"I thought…you weren't going to make it" Roman choke

I shook my head. I then placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. Roman just smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"I'll…always….be…with" I groaned as I tried to the last word.

"With me" said Roman "I know"

I smiled and hugged him tightly. Roman then lay next to me. I just sighed and rubbed his back.

….

It had been three weeks and now I'm able to talk. Well it feels great now being able to talk. We are also able to go home. My wounds are better but you can still see the blood line.

Roman drove us home and I stared outside. I then smiled.

"It's feels great being out of the hospital" I said

"I know…" said Roman

I held Roman's hand and I kissed it. Roman just smiles and looked straight ahead. I looked around and then I see my house. "Yeah…"

Roman parked and helped me out of the truck. Roman helped me inside and I sat down on the sofa.

I stretched out my arms and just relaxed. I looked around and I started seeing some stuff. I saw a figure standing in front of me.

I blinked a few times; it was still there. I closed my eyes and then opened them. The figure was still there.

The figure then went closer to me and stared at me. It was a lady. She stared at me and then smiled.

I shook my head and then she was gone. I wondered who she was, or if she is real. Or I'm just imagining things.

I shook my head again. Roman came in with water bottles and handed me one. I looked at him.

"Thanks" I said

Roman smiled and straddled me. "You're welcome"

I smiled and kissed him. He then took off his shirt.

"How about a little fun time" he whispered

I smiled "OH yeah…"

I took my shirt off and Roman took his shorts off. I kissed his neck as I moved my hand towards his member and pumped it. Roman moans.

I smiled and rubbed his back with my other hand. Roman smiles and gets up. Roman kneeled down and unbuttons my pants. Roman slides them down slowly and I just smirk. Roman held my member and started pumping.

I moan and flipped my head back. Roman then sucked. He bobbed his head up and down.

"OH…Roman" I moaned

I stopped him and brought him up to kiss him. I then made him sat on my lap. I held my member and slid in him with ease.

Roman cried out "OH MARK" he moaned

"Ohh…baby…so tight" I moaned and I kissed him and waited for him to adjust. Roman then moved his hips up and down on me.

"OH Mark…" he moaned

I held his hips and helped him move along with me.

"Faster…" I whispered "Ride me babe" I moaned

Roman flipped his head back and moaned. Roman hugged me and jumped up and down. I kissed him to keep the yell in.

"OH…Mark" he moaned

Roman cried out as he came on my chest. I then came hard inside him. I moaned out his name and Roman hugged me tight. I smiled and kissed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark P.O.V

It was the middle of the night when I started to feel pain. I groaned and twisted and turn. Roman gets up and shakes me.

"Mark…you okay?" he asked as he rubbed my chest.

"I'm…fine" I said "Maybe the cuts are hurting again"

"Oh...Okay" said Roman

Roman held my hand and hugged me tight. I groaned as I felt pain throughout my body. I then got up.

"I need to take a walk" I said

"I'll go with you" said Roman

"No…I want to be alone" I said

Roman nodded "Be careful"

I nodded and went outside to walk. I looked around and I then felt my stomach tightened. I yelled out and fell on knee.

My head then ached and I fell down. I yelled as I felt something hurting again. My world then went black.

….

Seth and Dean were walking to a store. Dean looked around making sure he doesn't find any wolves.

"What are you so worry about" said Seth

"I don't know…" said Dean "But the wolves could attack any time"

"Oh…Come on…" said Seth "We scared them away"

"I know…but they did hurt Roman and Mark real bad" said Dean

"Come on…" said Seth

Hunter and Shawn were walking down and Shawn bumped into Dean.

"Oh…sorry" said Shawn

"Its fine" said Dean "Oh…hey Shawn"

"Hey…Dean" said Shawn "And Seth

"Hey…guys…what are ya'll up to" said Dean

"We are heading to go get dinner and then visit Mark" said Hunter

"Oh…great…" said Dean

"Want to join us…?" asked Hunter

"No…we're good" said Seth "We are heading home"

"Alright…I'll see…you" Shawn stopped as he looked at something in the shadow.

"Hey…what in the hell is that?" asked Dean

Hunter looked and stood very still.

"Is it a dog or something?" asked Shawn

"No…This thing is huge" said Dean

The creature got closer and growled.

"Oh…" said Seth "Shit…."

"Don't move a muscle" whispered Hunter

"It's a werewolf" whispered Shawn

Seth moves back but the trips dropping some boxes. The creature growled and run towards them. Hunter turns around.

"RUN!" he yelled

They all turned around and started running. Hunter looked for shelter for them to hide. Hunter then sees a store open.

"Over here" he yelled as he ran to the store. Everyone went in and Hunter shut the door. The wolf jumped but was bumped by the window.

The wolf growled and started walking off.

"What…the...hell" yelled Dean

"Hey…calm down…I think it's going away" said Hunter

Shawn hugged Hunter and shook his head. Hunter got up and went outside.

"It's gone now" said Hunter

"Oh…good" said Dean

"You guys should go home" said Hunter "And Shawn let's go home"

Shawn nodded and they left walking home. Seth and Dean just sighed and headed home.

The wolf growled and went to go hunt. The wolf sees a man walking and he attacked it. The wolf howled and started running into the woods.

…

It was morning. I got up slowly and stretched. I looked around and see Roman is still sleeping. I smiled and went up to kiss him.

Roman got up and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Morning" he whispered

"Morning" I said

I then got up and walked to the restroom. I went to the mirror and found some blood on my hands. I gasp and stared at them for a while.

"What…the…" I whispered "How…did…"

Roman got up and I quickly washed my hands the best I could. I cleaned out my hands and I looked back at Roman. He was heading this way.

I just sighed and went out. I then kissed him. Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and rubbed his back up and down. I brought him. I kissed him rough; and held him tight.

I kissed him again; rubbing his back and bringing him close to me. I then went to his neck and bit down.

"Ouch…Mark…" said Roman "Mark"

I didn't pay attention. I kept kissing him. I picked his leg up and I squeezed it tight. I kiss him again.

"Mark…stop…" Roman whispered

I held him closer and pulled his hair back. I then licked the length of his neck. I was then pushed back to the wall. I looked up confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark P.O.V

"I'm sorry Mark but you are hurting me" said Roman

I shook my head and crashed our lips together. I held his head tight as I kissed him.

"Ma…Mark" said Roman "Stop…"

I went down to his ass and spanked it. Roman again pushed me back. I stood there staring at him.

"Mark…stop it…" said Roman

"Oh…come on Roman" I said as I got closer to him. I licked my lips. He backs away as far as he can from me. Roman then hits the wall behind.

"I know you want me" I whispered

Roman shook his head. "Mark…I…"

I then kissed him rough. He moans and tries to push me back. I grabbed his hands and placed them above his head.

I bite down on his neck. Roman groans.

"Mark…Stop…this isn't you" said Roman

I pull back and grabbed Roman. I threw him to the bed. He was on his stomach. I crawled and took his shorts off. I licked his back as he moaned.

"Mark…" he moaned

I rubbed my cock over his ass. I moaned.

"Mark…" he moaned

I didn't listen; I want him. I then insert him. He cried out as he flipped his head back. I smirked and thrusted quickly. He moans out.

"Mark…." he clenched the sheets under him.

"Ohh...so tight…" I moaned

I tangled my hand in his hair and pulled back. He cried out in pain. I pulled as I thrusted rough. I pounded into him; loving the feeling. Roman cried out and moved his hips towards me.

I let go of his hair and I grabbed his hands. I leaned down and placed his hands over his head. I pounded into him. He cries.

"MARK…" he yelled

"Oh Yeah…" I moaned "You like it when I fuck you don't you…?" I whispered in his ear.

Roman just moans out in response.

I let go of his hands and held his head towards me. He was bending backwards. I kissed him roughly. I then pressed his head down the bed.

I smirked and pounded. I'm getting close.

"I'm so close…" I groaned "I'm gonna cum….fuck"

Roman cried out and closed his eyes as he came. I stopped as I came and slowed the pace down. I then stopped and gasped.

"Oh…my…" I whispered "What…have I done"

I slide out and Roman gets up. Roman stares at me and slaps me hard across the face. I looked down and then at him.

"Roman…I don't know what I was thinking" I said

Roman shook his head. "Mark…you did hurt me"

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" I said "I just…couldn't stop myself…it was like something is taking over me"

Roman shook his head and rubbed his neck. There was spot bleeding; that's where I bit him.

"Mark…you are not that rough…you are so gentle and now…what the hell happen?" asked Roman

"I know…I couldn't stop" I said

I went down on my knees and held his hand. "I'm sorry…it won't happen again"

Roman looked away. He then sighed and cupped my face.

"It's okay" he said. "By the way…I did enjoyed it…but it hurt"

I smiled "I'm sorry" I whispered

Roman kissed me. Roman stiffens as I kissed him back. He had a little cut on his lips. I turned around and grunted.

"Mark…its okay" he said

Roman wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my back. I nodded and turned around to kiss him.

I then hugged him. Roman leaned back and got his shorts.

"Let's go eat some breakfast" he said

"Yeah…"I said

I followed him down the stairs and I sat on the table. Roman got some egg and bacon out. He then started cooking. Roman started with the egg. I got the newspaper and read the article.

_Three men killed. _

_The police arrived just after they heard noises. The police believe believed; they were murdered. But the evidence shows that they may be attacked by an animal. _

_All three were scratched all over the body. Like dog claws or wolf but even bigger. _

I put the newspaper down and shook my head. Roman then started the bacon.

"What does the paper say?" asked Roman

I smelled the bacon and for some reason I got really hungry. I licked my lips.

"Mark…" asked Roman

"Oh…it says here three got killed by some sort of wolf" I said

"Wolf…oh no…they attacked others" said Roman

"Yes…" I smelled the bacon again. I am hungry.

Roman placed my plate down along with his. I then started eating. Roman stares at me confused. I got the bacon and chugged it down. I got another peace and ate it. Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Wow…you are really hungry" said Roman

I then ate my eggs. I just kept on eating. I finished my plate and I got more. I finished the bacon real quick. The bacon was finished and searched for more food.

Roman got his bacon and gives one to me.

"Thanks" I said. I took the bacon and ate the whole thing.

"Mark…you okay…?" asked Roman

I looked up "Yes…yes…I'm fine" I said

I finished my food but I looked for more. I then stopped myself. No…this is not how you eat. I swallowed and got up to sit on the sofa.

Roman shrugs and sits next to me. I licked my lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked around and heard little noises. The noises were loud. I groaned and shook my head.

"What's…wrong?" asked Roman

"Nothing…I just hear little noises" I said

"Oh…" said Roman "Well I don't hear anything"

"Really…?" I asked "M Mm"

I swear I could hear some noises out there.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark P.O.V

It was night time. I stared at the TV; hearing some news that werewolves do exist. I don't think that's true, but I do know that Wolves are out there.

Roman then came up.

"I'm going out with my friends" said Roman "So may I"

I looked up "Sure…" I said "Go have some fun"

"Okay…" he smiled

I then got up and kissed him.

"Be back…by twelve alright" I said

"Okay…"

Roman got his stuff. Dean and Seth were outside waiting for him in the car. I spanked Roman's ass and he just winked at me. I watched them go.

I then walked back and sat down and went back to watching TV. I then felt my stomach hurting again. I groaned and fell to the floor.

I closed my eyes shut and everything went black.

….

Roman laughed as Dean tackled down Seth. Roman then jumped and got Dean up high.

"Okay…put me down…" said Dean

Roman laughed as he placed Dean down. Seth got up and walked to the ice cream stand. They all ordered some ice cream and all decided to go to the park. Some people were walking around; playing, having some fun.

"Hey…Roman…" said Dean

"Yeah…." Roman said

"When…do you think Mark…is going to ask you to marry him" asked Dean

Roman raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I don't know" said Roman

"Ohh…wow" said Dean "How long have ya'll been dating?"

"One year" said Roman

Both Dean and Seth laughed.

"Hey…it's true love" said Roman "I love Mark…and he will ask me when he is ready"

Dean nodded "You're right"

Then yelling was heard. They all looked to see some people running as fast as they can.

"What…is going on?" asked Roman

"I don't know…let's find out" said Dean

All walked to where the people were running from. They then stopped when they saw blues eyes in the dark. They heard growling.

"Dean…it's the same wolf we saw yesterday" said Seth

"I know…" whispered Dean

Roman stared at them confused. The wolf steps into the light and they gasped. Roman looked with wide eyes. The wolf is huge.

The wolf growled and ran after them. They all yelled and started running away from it. They ran as fast as they can.

Seth stop grabs his knife and ran again. Roman and Dean ran one way. Dean trips and Roman stopped.

"Come on!" yelled Roman

The wolf then bit Dean's foot. Dean yelled and tried to escape from the bite. Roman runs and kicks the wolf on the head. The wolf whines and let's goes. Dean gets up but falls down. Roman helped Dean up and both ran.

The wolf ran faster and dropped both of them down. The wolf started barking as it got Dean. Roman got on top of it and pulled it back.

Seth came and tackled the wolf down. Seth grabbed his knife and stabs the wolf on the front arm. The wolf howls and moves back. The wolf then slashed across Seth's chest.

Seth falls groaning and holding on to his chest. The wolf then jumps towards Roman and growls. Roman just stood still; looking into the eyes of the beast. The wolf then stopped and stared for a long while.

Roman just stared back; like it's telling him something. The wolf gets off of Roman and runs away. Roman gets up and stared with wide eyes.

"Why…didn't it attack me" asked Roman

Roman got up and helped Seth up.

"I'll that wolf" yelled Seth

"You can't" said Roman "It's strong and it can kill anyone"

Dean gets up and limps towards them.

"We have to get home" said Dean "Roman…stay at my house…its closer"

Roman nodded "Okay…but I'll have to call Mark"

"Okay…"

They got on the car and headed for Dean's house. They all went inside and sat on the couch. Seth went to the restroom to clean the scratches he has on his chest.

Roman got his cell and called. Roman waited for Mark to answer. The cell phone ran but there was no answer.

"That's weird" said Roman. He tried again but the same thing happen. The third time he tried it; the phone went to voicemail.

"I'll just text him" said Roman

Roman puts his cell phone on his pocket.

"I'm going to sleep" said Seth

Roman got up along with Dean.

"Goodnight" said Roman

"Goodnight" said Dean

Roman went to the guest room and lay down. He thought about Mark; wondering why Mark didn't answer. Roman shook his head and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark P.O.V

I yelled as I crawled. I looked down at my hands and there were paws. I stared in shock. I crawled a little more and I then see my hands.

I yelled more and crawled even more. The sun was rising. I then fell down. I felt some water and I dipped my head in. I looked down and saw some blood on my chest.

I got some water and washed it off. I yelped as I felt something. I looked at my arms; it was cut open. The cut is deep.

I groaned and placed some water on it. I yelped. The pain hurt like hell. The blood kept coming out.

"Mark" someone whispered

I got up and looked around. I searched for the voice.

"Mark…." again someone whispered

I looked around and something glowing showed up in front of me. It was the same girl I saw before.

"Mark…you okay?" she asked

I groaned as I tried to speak. "I'm fine…who…who are" I asked

"I'm Angela" she said

"Angela..." I whispered

"Yes…" she smiled "I'm here to help you"

"Help me…?"

"Yes…" she smiled as she sat in front of me.

"But…why?" I asked

"Well…you remember the blood in your hands and chest" she asked

"Yes…"

"Well…that's the blood of the people you killed" she said as she looked down

"KILLED…!" I yelled "I don't kill anyone"

"You don't…but the monster inside you does"

"Monster" I raised an eyebrow.

She was about to speak until she blushed and looked away. I looked down and noticed that I didn't have any clothes on. She just smiled and gave me a blanket.

"Okay…" I said "How did I get here?"

"You…were hunting last night and I led you here" she said

"What…Hunting"

"Yes…you were hunting for food" she smiled "The beast has got to eat"

"Beast…what are you talking about?" I asked

"Well…you are a werewolf"

"A werewolf…but how there are no such thing as werewolves" I said

"Well…I guess there is" she laughed

"Angela…I don't think I'm a werewolf"

"Yes…you are"

"How…but how?" I asked

"When you were attacked…"

I stared at her.

"Okay…when you were attacked you got the blood of the werewolves…so now you are one" she said "So…I'm here to help"

"So…I…killed…people" I said

I can't believe it; I don't remember killing anyone. I looked down at my hands. I remember waking up next to Roman and I found some blood in my hands.

Maybe she is right. Maybe I am a beast.

"Don't worry Mark…I'll help you control the werewolf inside you"

"Wait...why can't I remember what happen?"

"Because the werewolf is controlling you" she said "But until you can control it…you will be able to remember everything"

She got up and walked on water. She used her powers and human figures showed up. There were seven of them.

"These are the people you killed" she said

I gasped and shook my head "No…."

"I know it's hard to believe" she said "You have injured a few humans too"

I looked down.

"But there is something out there…that only you can stop" she said

"What is it?" I asked

"It's another werewolf…his name is Demon" she said "He is heading this way"

"Oh great…" I said

"But to defeat him you have to control the beast inside you" she said

I shook my head "I'll try…"

"I'll be by your side everyday" she smiled "If you need help just call me"

"Thank you…" I said

She nodded and disappeared. I got up and walked towards my house. I opened the door and walked in. I went to the bed and fell on it. I fell asleep.

I felt someone kissed my head. I got up quickly and grabbed a hand.

"Hey…Mark…" said Roman "Calm down…it's me"

"Roman…I…I'm sorry" I said

"Its fine…" he said "Where were you…I was looking for you and I was calling you"

"I…had to go to work" I said

"Oh…well tell me next time" he said

"I will" I said

Roman walked out and sat down on the couch. I walked after him and sat next to him. I turned on the TV and I just stared.

_Five more men killed out in the streets. Police believed they had been attacked by an animal. Police are still trying to find some evidence to this scene. _

I changed the channel. Roman shook his head.

"I was…attacked last night by this giant werewolf" said Roman

My heart skipped a beat. Angela said I have injured a few men too. I hope I didn't hurt Roman.

"The wolf bit Dean's foot and scratched Seth across the chest" said Roman "But to me…all he did was tackle me down…he didn't really hurt me"

I sighed in relief. Thank god I didn't hurt him; or I will be hurt for life.

"I'm glad you are okay" I said

Roman nodded and he hugged me. I just looked at the ceiling. I rubbed his back.

"How are the others?" I asked

"They are okay" said Roman "Dean said he will get better by today"

"Roman…" I said "I don't want you out there in the middle of the night"

"Why…?" he asked

"There had been many attacks by wolves and I want you safe…I don't want you to go out there at night…okay" I said

"Okay…"

I nodded and kissed him. Roman wrapped his arms around me and I brought him closer. I then went to his neck and started biting down. I brought him closer; loving the feeling of him.

_"__No….Mark…" said Angela "You are going to hurt him" _

I opened one eye and I see her standing with her arms cross. She was shaking her head no. I breathe out and pushed Roman back.

Roman just raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Mark?" asked Roman

"Uhh…no….no…" I said "I'm good"

Roman just stared at me confused. Roman nodded and went back to kissing me. I held him tight and brought him as close as I can.

I kissed then went down to licking his neck. I then bit down on his neck and sucked.

_Angela sighed and got a whistle for dogs. She blew on it. Angela just laughed. _

I yelped and covered my ears. Roman got up and stared at me.

"Mark…" he said

I got up and yelp as I covered my ears. I looked around and I saw Angela standing there laughing.

_"__I warned you…" she said and disappeared _

I groaned and sat down on the sofa.

"Roman…I feel really tired" I said

Roman nodded "Okay…I'll let you get some rest"


	8. Chapter 8

Mark P.O.V

I watched Roman walked back and forth doing some chores. I got up and drank lots of water. For some reason I got really thirsty. I could drink water all day.

I then get angry every single time. Roman watched me.

"Mark…you okay?" asked Roman

"I'm fine" I said

"I don't think so because you have been drinking and eating a lot" said Roman

I looked down; trying to find an explanation and without telling him I'm a werewolf. I just sighed.

"I…I…" I then stopped "I…think I'm sick"

Roman nodded and got closer to me. Roman placed a hand on my forehead and felt my temperature.

"You don't have fever" he said

"Umm…My stomach hurts" I said

"Oh…want me to get you some medicine?" he asked

"No…I'm good" I said "I think some food will heal it up"

Roman nodded "Okay…then"

We sat down and watched some movies together. I couldn't stay still but I tried my best to not move. I looked out the window and the sun was setting.

_"__Hey" said Angela _

I jumped up and looked back. I then looked at the TV.

_"__Tell him you have to go" said Angela _

I shook my head no. I want to stay with Roman.

_"__Mark…you are a werewolf remember" said Angela "You better hurry up" _

I ignored her I went to kiss Roman. He moaned and smiled as I laughed.

I kissed up his jaw line and I smiled. I then felt pain on my stomach. I yelped and closed my eyes shut.

"Mark…" said Roman worried

"I….i…" I said

_"__I told you" said Angela _

I got up and ran upstairs and locked the door behind me. Roman ran up after and started knocking on the door.

"I'm Fine" I yelled

"No…you are not you are hurting"

I groaned again and fell to my knees. I groaned as I saw some hair growing out on my arms. I then howled. I fell right down and closed my eyes.

…

I woke up and looked around. Roman was still knocking on the door.

_"__You are one cute dog" said Angela _

I just sniffed and looked around. "Now…what" I said

_Angela pointed out the window. "Jump…and go do your mission" _

I nodded and jumped out the window. I landed right on my feet and I started running as fast as I could. I howled as I got faster. I'm enjoying this.

I stopped and hide on the forest; waiting for my prey.

….

Roman heard the crashed and busted the door down. Roman ran to look around for Mark. Roman then notices the broken window. He sighed and went back down and out the door.

Roman could see some leaves crushed and a trail of prints on the ground. Some branches are broken. He sighed and ran towards the forest.

"Where are you Mark?" asked Roman

Roman ran more and then stopped suddenly when he saw a wolf standing there growling. He stood there not moving an inch. Roman slowly backs away and tried not to scare the wolf.

The wolf howled.

…..

I jumped out and attacked one man. I started biting down but then I stopped.

_"__Mark…" said Angela "Stop" _

I stopped and got off him. I have to control this werewolf. I don't want to kill or hurt anyone.

_"__I know it's hard…but come on we have to find the bad guy" _

I started sniffing and walked towards a scent. I then heard some howling. I turned around quickly and ran as fast as I could.

Roman picked up stick and started swinging at the wolves. Roman tried his best to fight them off but there was too many.

I jumped out and tackled one down. I started biting down on the neck. I then scratched the other wolf. I hit them one by one; biting them; slashing. Roman crawled back and grabbed a stick.

The wolves retreated and started running. I stared and growled as I watch them go. I then howled out loud. I then felt a stick hit my head.

"Ouch…" I yelped

Roman started hitting me. I tried to dodge each of them. I was then hit on the head again.

"OUCH!" I yelled

"Whooo….you talk" said Roman as he held the stick

Oh great…I looked around for Angela.

_"__Go ahead tell him…who you are" she said _

I was hit again "Ouch…please stop"

I was hit one more time.

"Roman…please…stop hurting me" I said

Roman stopped "How…how…do you know my name?"

I sighed "Roman…it's me…." I was hit when he panicked.

"Can…you please put the stick down" I said

"Oh…okay…" said Roman as he slowly placed it down

Roman stared at me. Roman stared with wonder; the wolf looks beautiful to him. His eyes are so blue and his fur is black with grey and a little white.

"Roman…it's me…Mark" I said

Roman gasped and laughed "No…no"

"Roman…please believe me" I said

"No…it can't be…no…" he said

"I can prove it" I said "We first met when you almost fell during football…Your favorite dog is a Rottweiler and color is blue…"

Roman stood in shock. "But….how"

I sighed "It's a lot to explain"

Roman stood there he then fainted.

"Oh…great…" I said

I walked around trying to find a way to wake him up. I saw a bucket of water and I brought some to him. I splash on his face and he just shoots up gasping.

"Woo…" Roman then looked "AHH…stay back"

"Roman…" I said "It's me…I'm not going to hurt you"

Roman just relaxes and looks at me. "Is it really you?"

"Yes…" I nodded

"You are so beautiful" he whispered

I rolled my eyes "Thank you"

Roman laughed and petted me. I just smiled wide.

"Wait…how you became a werewolf?" he asked

I sighed and sat down. Roman kept on petting me. I looked up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark P.O.V

"When….we got attack by the wolves. I think some of their blood got on me and I became a werewolf" I said

Roman just nodded "Wait…so you are the one that killed the other men?"

I looked away and paced back and forth. I stared at him.

"To tell you the truth…I did…" I said "But I couldn't control myself"

Roman just gasped and shook his head "You couldn't control yourself?"

"Yes…I never knew I was a werewolf until yesterday" I said

Roman just stared at me confused and started pet me.

"I understand" he said with a small smile

I just nodded and looked around.

"I'm sorry…I kept on hitting you" said Roman

"It's okay…you didn't know"

"Did I hurt too much?" asked Roman

"No…" I said

Roman nodded "How did you find out?"

"Someone helped me yesterday…" I said "But only I can see her"

Roman nodded "Her?"

"Yes…she is like an angel or something…" I said "Her name is Angela…she helped me control the wolf inside me"

"Ohh"

"She told me something will come up…but I don't know when" I said

Roman nodded and looked around. "Are you the only good one?"

"For right now yes" I said "I'm the only who can stop Demon…the most powerful wolf ever"

Roman looked frightened. "There's a powerful werewolf"

"Yes…but don't worry….Angela and I can stop him"

Roman just sighs "Well then great"

….

Roman and I walked back to the house. We sat in the front porch looking at the stars. I smiled as I looked at Roman.

He was thinking; but about what. He then smiled and looked down.

"Roman" I said

"Yes…." He said as he looked up

"I love you" I said

Roman smiled "I love you too Mark"

Roman leaned then stopped. I just laughed along with him.

"I can't kiss a wolf" he laughed

"Yup" I said

I then went up to him and placed my head on his lap. He then started petting me down my head. Roman grabbed my ears and messed with them. I just laughed.

…..

I woke up beside Roman. I smiled as I got up and see myself back to normal. I looked at my hands; there weren't filled with blood like last time.

I looked at the mirror and I see Angela standing there. I yelped and grabbed a towel to wrap myself.

"Good morning big guy" she said

"Morning" I said "At least a warning"

"Sorry….but I have to tell you something" she said

"What?"

"He is coming" she said "Demon is coming…"

I just stood there pale. I'm not ready to stop him. I thought I still had more time to get my strength.

"Well now what?" I asked

"I don't know" she said "But we have to be ready"

She disappeared and I went back to the bed. Roman got up and kissed me. I smiled.

"Now I can kiss you" he whispered

I laughed and kissed him deeper. I then laid him down gently wrapping his legs around my waist. He moans in my mouth. I just grinned and rubbed my body against his.

I then insert him. He groans and claws my back. I then thrusted slowly into him. He flips his head back and I start kissing his neck.

"Faster" he groaned

I grinned and thrusted faster. I groaned as I felt him tight around my shaft. I grabbed his hands and placed above his head as I took him.

"Ohhh yes…" Roman moaned out

I then thrust one last time and he shoots out his load. I thrusted and I then shoot out my load. I grunted and collapse on top of him. He just laughs and hugs me tight.

I kissed him again. We then laid there for a long while.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark P.O.V

It was getting nighttime and I paced back and forth. I have told Roman that Demon may be here today. Roman tried to help me out but I'm still nervous.

The doorbell then rang. I then yelped and felt pain in my head. Roman knows that I'm turning to a werewolf.

"I'll kick them out" said Roman

I nodded and groaned again. Why does it have to hurt to transform?

Roman ran down the stairs and opened the door. It was Seth and Dean waiting on each side.

"Hey…there" said Seth "We didn't see all day"

"I was busy with Mark" said Roman

Dean laughed "Okay…come on let's have some fun"

Dean went past Roman but he stopped him.

"Guys…I don't think today is a good day" said Roman "I had a long day and I want to sleep"

"Oh come on Roman" said Seth "You always loved hanging out at nights"

Seth and Dean then sat on the couch. Roman sighed and followed.

"Thirsty anyone" asked Roman

"Yeah….water will be nice" said Seth

"I want a soda" said Dean

Roman got up and went for the drinks. He stopped when he saw me standing on the hallway. I just lay low and stared.

"Mark…." he whispered "You have to get out of here"

I nodded "But how?"

Roman looked at the door.

"I'll stall them" he said

Roman went back and gave them drinks. Seth, Dean and Roman started drinking there drinks. Roman then asked a few questions.

I jumped out and ran through the door.

Seth stood up and pointed "Did you see that?"

"What…." Asked Dean

"A werewolf just went out that door" he said

I gulped and looked at him.

"I think you are imagining stuff" Roman said

"No…I saw what I saw" he said

Seth went up and grabbed the archer that Mark brought. Seth loaded it with an arrow and ran outside. Roman runs after him.

….

I ran and ran trying to find a place to hide. Where the river is where I need to go. I ran as fast as I can to get there. I then felt something hit the side on my stomach. I whimpered and fell down.

I looked up to see an arrow on my stomach. I heard some cheering.

"Yes…I got him" yelled Seth

"oh no…" I whispered

Seth, Dean and Roman came up running. Roman gasped as he saw me on the ground hurting.

"It's time to end this" said Seth

Seth pointed the arrow towards my head. I couldn't move. Dean just smiles and stares at me.

Roman ran up to Seth and moved the archer up; shooting the arrows towards the sky.

"Roman…what the hell" yelled Seth

"I won't let you" said Roman

"We have to finished this…so there won't be any men killed" said Dean

Seth loaded again. Dean dragged Roman away from me. He was struggled to get free. I then gasped when I saw the arrow closer to me.

Roman ran again and moved the archer. Roman then hugs me. I just stared in shock.

"ROMAN" yelled Seth

"I won't let you hurt him" yelled Roman

"Him?" said Dean with a raised eyebrow

"What…?" said Seth

"I won't let you hurt him" said Roman again

"What…he is a monster" said Dean

"No…" said Roman

Roman then punched Seth down. Roman pulled the arrow out of my stomach.

"This is not a monster" said Roman "It's Mark"

Dean just gives a face. Dean then laughs out loud.

"Really…Roman…" he said

"Yes…" said Roman "This is Mark…he got turned into a werewolf"

"It's me Dean" I said

Dean just goes back. "He talked" he said

"Yes…" said Roman "It's Mark"

Dean just smiles "Cool"

Seth gets up and pushes me back.

"I don't care…he killed so many people" yelled Seth

Seth then hits Roman with the archer. Dean runs but was hit by the archer too. I grew angry and started attacking him.

Seth hits the side of my face with the archer. I groaned and rolled back. I got up quickly and bit his leg. He kicks me with his other foot. I whimpered as my head started to hurt.

Seth got up and ran. I chased after him.

_"__Mark…Stop" said Angela _

"No Angela" I said "Seth hurt my love…and he will pay for it"

_"__Mark…please…stop" she said _

I kept going and I jumped and brought Seth down. I started biting his neck. I didn't bite down to hard. I then felt my body jolted. I whimpered.

I looked around and saw some polices surrounding me. I stood still; not moving at all. I then felt another jolt. Seth got up and limped to the police.

Roman and Dean ran up and stopped to find the police standing. Roman looks to find me breathing hard on the floor.

"No…" Roman whispered

Dean stopped Roman.

"I got an idea" said Dean as he smiled

Dean ran up and pushed the police.

"I need help…my fried he is hurting…please…follow me" said Dean

The polices nodded and left running. Dean ran then hid behind a building. Roman ran up to me and carried me. Seth was about to hit me but he was hit by a bat. Dean just shrugs and we walked back to my house.

Roman laid me down and he just sighs. 'Man…you are big and heavy"

I just stared at him. He just smiles. Dean brought the aid kit and wrapped the wound I have. Roman smiled and petted me.

"You'll be okay" he whispered

I nodded and lay down. Dean just smiles "Man…this is cool…"

Roman just laughs and nodded

"How does it feel like having a boyfriend who turns into a wolf" asked Dean

"I don't know…" said Roman "It feels great…amazing"

I smiled as I listened to them. Dean laughed along with Roman.

"You are lucky man" he said

Roman nodded. Dean just smiles and left. Roman carries me upstairs and sets me on the bed. We then fell asleep. I was surprised that Demon did not show up today. But I have a feeling that he will.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark P.O.V

I woke up hurting. My wound was still healing. It was five in the afternoon. We slept a lot today. I groaned and limped my way to the kitchen.

Roman was already up watching TV. I smiled and kissed him deeply. We then heard the door bust down.

It was Seth; he had a knife in his hand. I just stood still.

"You will die Mark…" he said

Roman got up "No…Seth…"

"I'm sorry Roman…but he has to get killed"

"No" yelled Roman "He is a good guy trust me"

Seth just shook his head and ran towards us. I pushed Roman down and I got tackled down. Seth started punching me.

I rolled over and held him down. Seth spits at me and punches me again. I fall hurting. Roman gets up and holds him in a headlock. Seth flipped him over. Seth then jumped up and kicked me right on the side of the head.

I groaned and fell down. Seth straddled me and raised his knife. I gasped and stopped it right on top of my chest.

"Seth…" I said "Please…"

"No…you will die" he yelled

Dean came in tackled Seth down. Dean held up Seth and grabbed in the hammerlock.

"Seth…why are you trying to kill him" said Roman as he got up

"Because…he is a murderer" Seth yelled

"Seth…he is my boyfriend…my love" said Roman "Why…would you want to take that from me"

Seth just grunts and flips Dean over. Seth jumped over Roman and stabbed me on the shoulder. I yelped out and fell with him on top of me.

I yelled as he twisted the knife. Dean came and kicked him right on the side. Seth yelps and Roman and Dean grabbed a chair and tied him up.

Roman came to my aid.

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine…" I said "Don't worry"

Roman whipped the blood and pulls the knife out. I yelped in pain and closed my eyes shut.

"Sorry…." He whispered

I nodded. Roman then wrapped a bandage around my shoulder and arm. I just smiled and kissed him.

We heard screaming from outside. I got up and ran to the window. There was firing everywhere. I gasped.

_"__He is here" said Angela _

I gasped "Demon"

_Angela nodded "You have to stop him" _

"Ohh…great…it's not even nighttime" I said

_"__Go" she said _

I looked at Roman and kissed him.

"I have to go" I whispered

Roman shook his head "No…"

"Roman…stay here…" I said "No matter what…don't follow me"

Roman nodded. I kissed him again and started running. I looked back and Roman was still staring at me. I have to stop this monster.

More screams were heard and I followed where the smoke is. I ran across the forest. The sun is barely setting. I could feel myself transforming.

I stopped dean in my tracks. The guy is huge. He is human form and he way taller than me. I gulped. I imagine as wolf style.

He was throwing fireballs and flames around the city. He was laughing as he watched the other people yell or run away.

He used his powers to pick up a car and throws it to a building. I just sighed and breathe in and out.

"I can do this" I whispered

_"__Go…and stop him" she said _

I nodded.

"I am the great and powerful" he said "No one can stop me"

I ran up and tackled him down. He yelps and rolls off. We both get up and stared at one another; I stared with anger while he stared in surprise.

"I can stop you" I said

He laughed "Who are you?"

"I'm…umm…Undertaker" I said "You can call me Taker"

"Oh…you think can stop Demon" he laughed

"I don't think….I know" I answered

I ran up and speared him to the ground. He yelps lands hard on his back. I stumbled back and fell on one knee. The sun is already set.

Demon gets up angry. He throws his hands up and I flew back hitting the wall right behind me. I groaned and got up slowly.

I yelled as a car hits me. I fell down hurting with the car right on top of me. I tried my best to pick it up.

_"__Mark…you can lift it up" said Angela "Use…your strength" _

I yelled out as I threw the car back to him. He dodges and shoots some fireballs. I jumped out of the way and groaned in pain.

I yelled out and I was already a werewolf.

"Ohh…a werewolf" said Demon "It's my turn to transform"

He yells out and he transforms. I swallowed as I saw the big wolf standing in front of me. He had black coated fur; he scratched up everywhere; and he had red eyes.

He howls out. I just growled and jumped towards him. I dropped him down and bit his neck. He growls and throws me off.

We both growled and walked around in a circle. He then runs up and slashes me across the face. I whimpered and fell down with him biting down my neck. I howled.

…..

"He needs help" said Roman

"No…Roman…" said Dean

"I must"

"No…Mark told you to stay here…it's too dangerous"

"I don't care…I know he needs my help" said Roman

Roman then ran and went to go help Mark. Dean just sighs and follows after him. Seth just grunts and looks around for an item.

….

I groaned as I was thrown towards a tree. I yelped and stood up slowly. My right eye was hurting; my vision was blurring I can't see anything right.

Demon came up and raised his paw. I closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark P.O.V

Demon came up and raised his paw. I closed my eyes.

I then heard a grunt. I opened my eyes to see Roman hitting Demon with a stick.

"Roman…" I yelled "What are you doing?"

Roman didn't answer. He just kept on hitting Demon. `I got up slowly and slashed Demon. Roman falls back and I clawed Demon's neck.

I was lifted and thrown off. Demon turns to human and creates his sword. Roman hits him again.

"You will die" he yelled as he held up towards Roman

"No…" I yelped

I jumped in front of Roman; I was stabbed on the stomach. I whimpered and fell down breathing hard.

"MARK" he yelled as he kneeled down. Demon raised his sword again.

"DIE!" he yelled

Dean came up and hits him with a brick. Demon falls down hurting.

"Come on…let's get out of here" said Dean

Dean throws a brick at him and Demon stumbles back and falls.

Roman picked me up and ran towards the house.

_"__Hang in there Mark" said Angela _

I was breathing harder.

"Stay with me Mark" Roman plead

My vision was going away slightly.

_"__Mark…don't give up" cried Angela _

Roman placed me down. I slowly turned back to human. Roman whips and tries to heal my wound.

"Mark…stay with me" said Roman "Mark..."

I stared with wide eyes. I couldn't breathe. I can't feel anything. I slowly closed my eyes.

_"__No…Mark…don't close them" said Angela _

"Mark…don't close your eyes" said Roman

…..

Demon got up and laughed as he saw his enemy gone. Demon shoots something at the sky.

"Every day will be dark now…" he said

The moon got bigger.

"The sun will never rise again" he laughed

Demon got his staff and hits it on the ground. A kingdom was magically made. Demon sat on the thrown.

"I am your king" he smiled

…

_"__Mark…" Angela whispered _

_I stared at her. I couldn't feel anything. I blinked a few times. I could feel Roman shaking me; but I can't get up. _

"NO…MARK" Roman yelled "Come back to me"

_I looked around. My wounds are still there but the light was bright. I then stood up and walked up to Angela. _

_"__Where am I" I asked _

_"__You are already in the other world" she said "This is heaven" _

_"__What…" I said _

_"__Well it's not really heaven…" she said "You still have a whole life ahead of you" _

_I just looked down. I see Roman rocking me back and forth crying out. Dean was standing with is head low. _

_"__I have to go back" I said _

_Angela smiled "You have a world to save" _

_I looked up at her. _

_"__Demon…is taking over the city…then the world…there will be no more daylight" she said _

_"__I have to stop him" _

_She smiled. Angela went up to me and kissed me. She laughed and bright lights turn on. _

I gasped and looked straight at the ceiling. I looked around and I see Roman smiled in relief. Roman hugged me tight.

"Oh Mark" he cried

"Roman" I whispered

"I thought you were gone" he cried

"No…I'm right here…" I said

Roman just nods and hugs me. "You scared me"

I just lifted his chin "I'm not going anywhere…I still have a whole life to live"

Roman smiled. I whipped his tears.

"With you…" I said "We both have a future to live"

Roman nodded and smiled.

"I won't ever leave you alone" I whispered

Roman kisses me passionately. I kissed him back. We pulled apart and we placed our temples together.

I hugged him. I groaned as I felt my shoulder and stomach ache. I looked down to see myself bleeding. I got up and walked out the door.

"I have to stop him" I said

"You can't your hurt" said Roman

"I know…but he must be stopped" I said

Roman "No I won't let you" he said

"I must…" I said "It will be okay…I promise…I won't leave you"

Roman nodded and kissed me. "Go stop him"

_"__Mark…go to the river…you will find the powerful sword" she said "And use your beast" _

I nodded and closed my eyes. I then turned to a werewolf. I howled and started running towards the river. Roman just sighs.

I stopped and I turned human. I smiled. I see a sword shinning in the middle of the river. I smiled and walked towards it.

I grabbed the sword and pull it out. The sword glows and I felt something rush through my body. I felt some power.

"Time to finish this"


	13. Chapter 13

Mark P.O.V

…..

Roman walked around and stopped. He looked back at Dean.

"Where's Seth" asked Roman

Dean gasped looks around. "Oh no"

Roman and Dean looked for Seth. He might of escape or he is hiding around the house somewhere.

"We have to help Mark" said Roman "I think Seth is out looking for him"

Dean nodded "First we need weapons"

Roman nodded and grabbed the archer. Dean grabbed the other archer. Roman placed a knife on the pockets along with Dean.

Roman nodded and left running; Dean left running after him.

…

I sneaked my way into the caster. The castle is huge. I went up the stairs and I heard footsteps. I breathe in.

Demon was looked out the window right at the stars. He was telling a spell. I grew angry and busted the door down. He gasps and turns around.

I ran up and swung my sword. I slashed him right across the chest. Demons yell and fall to his knees. He looks up angry.

"You again" he yelled

"Yes…me" I said "I came to end you"

Demon smirks "No…I will end you"

Demon gets his own sword. He charges and I charged towards him. We both swing and went right by each other. I stopped. He stopped looking the other way.

We turned around to stare at one another. Demon groans and feels a little cut on his side.

I grunted and saw a big cut across my stomach. I hissed in pain and fell to one knee. Demon laughs and walks towards me.

"Time to end you" he said

"No…not yet" I yelled

I grabbed my sword and swung up. Demon yells and falls down hurting. I cut him up his chest. I got up and placed the tip of the sword on his neck.

He gasped and held his hands up in surrender.

"Please mercy" he pleads

I raised my sword. Demon turns to a wolf and forces me down; he starts biting and barking at me.

He slashed his claws towards me. I tried to block each of them. Demon scratches the same right eye.

I got my sword and hit him with the handle. He whines and rolls off. He started walking around me. I turned to a werewolf.

I jumped along with him and started fighting. I got up and slashed him across the face. He yelps and bites me hard on the neck.

I howled out and threw him off. I tried my best to get up. Demon laughs and walks around me.

"What's wrong Taker…" he taunted "You can't beat me"

He turned human and raised his sword up high. I then scratched him across the legs. He then falls back yelling out. I looked up and I see Roman and Dean with the archers loaded with the arrows.

"Roman" I whispered

Demon gets up "OHH…you will pay for that"

Roman gasps. Dean stands in front of him and shoot another arrow. Demon stops it and throws it down. Demon then uses his powers to throw Dean back and locked him up.

Demon turned to Roman and starts running after him.

"No…Roman" I yelled

Roman runs and tries to get the archer loaded with an arrow. Roman drops every object to try to slow down Demon.

I turned human and ran after Demon. I jumped up and tackled him down to the ground. I grabbed a pole and pressed it against his neck.

He started choking up and tried to reach me. I yelled out and gave it more pressure. Demon chokes out and started losing his breath. Demon stares with wide eyes and then he stops struggling.

I yelled out and stood up. "It's over"

Roman smiles and runs up to hug me. I groan and he back away quickly.

"Sorry" he said

"It's okay…" I looked down at Demon "Let's go home"

We both walked back and went to help Dean out. Dean just laughs and jumps up and down.

"We did it" he yelled

We all laughed and we opened Dean's door. He then frowns and yells out.

"BEHIND YOU" yelled Dean

I turned around but was pushed down. I heard a yell. I looked up to find Demon. He had stabbed Roman through the stomach.

"NO!" I yelled out

Demon throws Roman down. I crawled up to him.

"NO….NO" I yelled "Roman…baby…"

He was just breathing in and out.

"I can't….feel….anything" he whispered

"Shh…you'll be okay" I said

I placed him down. Dean came up and held him.

"You will pay for this" I yelled

I got my sword and it grew brighter.


	14. Chapter 14

Mark P.O.V

The sword grew bright and I swing. A blue light came across and hits Demon across the stomach. He falls back.

I swing again and three more blue lights hit Demon.

I turned to a wolf and jumped right on him and bit him down hard. I slash him; bit him; clawed him. He throws me off. I turned human and ran towards him.

I was kicked right on the stomach. I yelped and fell hard. Demon grabs me by the collar and stabs me. I yelled as I felt it go through my stomach.

"Die…" he yelled

Dean grabbed the lamp and threw it to him. It hits him right on the head.

"Come on…" Dean yelled "Let's see what you got"

He grunts and drops me. I yelled in pain and looked up. My sword was inches away. I grabbed and ran after Demon.

"Come on….Demon" said Dean "I'm right here"

"You made a big mistake" said Demon

"No…you did…" said Dean "And you shall die for it"

I yelled and stabbed him on the back. He yells out and groans in pain. I pulled the sword out. He fell right down and falls.

I then see his soul disappear. He was gone. It's over. The castle magically disappeared and we all end up in the middle of the street. The place was still a mess.

I heard Roman groaned. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Stay with me Roman" I whispered

I then felt something hit my chest. I yelled and fell back. My world went black.

Dean looks back and sees Seth with a gun. Dean yells out and tackles him down. He started punching him.

"How could you!" yelled Dean

Seth pushed him off and walks towards Mark.

"No more wolves" said Seth

"NO…" said Dean

Dean gets up and hits Seth with a shovel. Seth falls down out cold. Dean fell on his knees and yelled out. Roman looked at Mark. Roman cried out and reached for his hand but couldn't.

Roman then closed his eyes.

…..

Roman groans as he opened his eyes. He was in a white room with balloons all over the place. Roman smiles weakly. He searched and finds Dean sitting on the couch with a smile.

"Hey…there buddy…" he said "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess" said Roman "My back is hurting"

"Well…yeah…" said Dean "The doctor said your back will ache for at least three weeks"

Roman groaned; he didn't like the feeling of this pain. He felt something wrapped around his body. He can't move around either.

"The doctor said to take it easy" said Dean

Roman nodded; he then gasped.

"Mark…" he said

Dean looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry"

Roman gasped and shook his head. "No…no…"

Dean got up and gave him a letter. Roman took it and started reading it.

Roman…I said I will always be there for you

I am…I will always be by your side…I will always protect you

I love you…..I want you to live free….to live for me…for our lives…I will be here watching over you. Stay strong my love…

Mark

Roman cried out and crumbled the letter to his heart. Dean came up to Roman hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry" Dean whispered

Roman held tight on to Dean. "MARK" Roman yelled

…

_"__Mark…you okay" asked Angela _

_"__Yes…" I said "But I can't leave Roman alone" _

_"__I know" she said _

_"__I want to go back to him" I said _

_"__I'm sorry" she said "But you know you can't anymore" _

_I looked at her and tears filled my eyes. _

_"__I love you Roman…" _

_I then felt something bright. I looked back to see Angela smiling. She waved goodbye. _

…

I woke up in the middle of the forest. I groaned and see that I'm still a wolf. I smiled in relief and I turn back to human.

I gasped. I look way different. I still have brown eyes; I have short straight hair. Just like my American badass days; still the same height; but no tattoos. Well…I look so weird without tattoos.

I just smiled. Now I have to look for Roman. But he won't recognize me. I turned to a werewolf and left running.

I stopped right next to the park and I turned back to human. I looked everywhere.

I was running around the park until I bumped into someone. I got up and helped the other man up.

"I'm sorry… it was my fault…" I stopped.

It was Roman. He was smiling and looked a little embarrassed.

"No…it's my fault…" said Roman "Umm…I'm Roman"

"I'm Ma…Michael" I said

Angela gave me one more chance but I'm a whole new person; but I still remember Roman. He is my first love…I will never forget him.

Roman was staring at me.

"Something wrong" I asked

"No….sorry…but you just remind me of someone I used to love" he said "His name was Mark"

"Where is this Mark?" I asked

"He died…last year" Roman said

I wish I hadn't left him. I could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's okay"

"Do you want to get some food?" I asked

Roman laughed "Sure…"

I smiled as we both walked down the park. I can get him to love me again. I can't wait for my new life with Roman.

* * *

**The end **


End file.
